Massaging Hands
by McWizardX
Summary: Everyone takes a break from their pokemon activities to spend their day doing normal stuff. While Misty entered a Spa to get a massage, Ash happened to get a quickie job there as well. The scene unfolds when Misty awaits for a massage and Ash just happe


Massaging Hands

Massaging Hands

Original Author:X-Factor 

Corrected and Re-Published:McWizardX

X-Factor Note:Simple note, I wrote it original but MCX fixed it up and published it.

Narrator:We find our heroes traveling through a forest in search for new pokemon. Unfortunately nothing was worth capturing so they continued on.With all their hard work it would be time to take a break from their journey.

Title:

Ash:Massaging Hands

(fanfare)

Ash:Nothing but rattatas and spearows.I need something more useful.

Brock:Any pokemon are good as long as their trainer works with them.

Misty:It's too bad Ash is too dumb to realize that.

Ash:Hey you take that back!

Misty:Opps, did I say that out loud?

Ash:I know a lot about pokemon.

Misty:It's too bad you don't apply yourself.

Ash:What?

Brock:Oh stop it you two.I think we need to take a break, maybe a day without having to worry about journeying to the next city or collecting badges or capturing pokemon.We need some time off from everything.

Ash:Time off?What kind of pokemon trainer takes a time off from training?

Misty:A smart one that's what.Only stupid ones keep going.

Ash:Wa!Misty!!

Brock:It's true Ash.Stressing yourself isn't good for the head.Sometimes you just need sometime to relax and not worry about anything, a breather actually.

Ash:A breather huh.

Misty:Yup, we all could use a break.We can get some shopping done maybe even explore all the different fashion.Even try out a new style.

Brock:And I could use the time to learn some new recipes.

Ash:Well, alright.A time off, only because you thought it would be a good idea Brock.

Misty:Grrrrrr.

Ash:It would be good to have some new dishes on the road.

Misty:And what about clothes!

Ash:I don't care.I like what I'm wearing.

Misty:Grrrrr . . . NO STYLE!!

Misty whacked Ash with her mallet and his head sunk lower.

Ash:Ouch.Why did you do that for?Do I look like a nail?

Misty:YES!!A dense nail!

And Misty continued to pound Ash.

They arrived at a city called Grace.A peaceful city that wasn't as hyper as other cities, this was more of a country like city, but with all the convenience.It was a bit pass noon and stomachs started to roar.Brock suggested they go to the Magicarp Diner for lunch, and seeing it was his turn to pay for lunch, it was the cheapest place to go, but also with good food and service.

Brock:I'll have the Triple Cheese Bacon Burger with Onion Rings, and a side order of diet cola.I gotta watch the gut a bit.

Misty:Ya sure whatevers Brock.I'll have the shrimp sandwich.

Ash:She means scrawny sandwich.

Misty ignored Ash for now.

Misty:The garden salad and fruit punch.

Ash:I'll have the Chicken Sub with chocolate chip cookies and a root beer.

Pikachu:Pika pika pi pika chu.

Waitress:French fries with a bottle of ketchup, what year sir?

Pikachu:Pikachu.

Waitress:Good year.

The waitress left and Misty, who was sitting next to Ash, started to strangle him.

Misty:SAY SCRAWNY ONE MORE TIME . . .

Ash:Ack Scrawny Scrawny Scrawny AAAaaaacccckkkk . . .

Misty:Your dead Ash Ketchum, die!!

Ash:I want a peaceful death not a harsh and cruel one by the devil girl wawaaaaahhhh!!!

Misty:Grrrrr . . .

Brock:Uh Misty, I think you should let go now; Ash's face is turning blue.

Misty:I'll pop him like a pimple!

Ash:You would be an expert at that wwaaaccccckkkkkk!!

The waitress returned and Misty returned to her normal posture and Ash, was gagging and breathing deeply.

Waitress:What's with your friend here?

Misty:Just asthma.

Ash:Cough cough, you're the asthma.

Misty:I thought I heard something but I'm not sure what it was.

Lunch went by quickly.Food was inhaled rather than chewed.Then came to desert.

Brock:I'll have the rocky road.

Misty:Vanilla for me.

Ash:Chocolate here.

Pikachu:Pika.

Waitress:Will that be cone or cup?

Pikachu:Kachu.

Waitress:Alright sir.

The waitress returned handing each one their ice cream.Brock watched outside and saw Officer Jenny writing out parking tickets.In a flash he took his ice cream to go and left the diner.Ash and Misty saw Brock start talking to Jenny, but later ended up Jenny grabbing the ice cream and slamming it in Brock's face.Then Brock started to beg and crawl to Jenny as she left.

Misty:He's pathetic.

Ash:What a waste of good ice cream.

Misty looked at Ash's chocolate ice cream.She started to wonder how it tasted like.And she didn't exactly have the courage to ask him.She tapped Ash on the shoulder and pointed one way.Ash turned to see what she was pointing at.Misty took her spoon, took a quick scoop of Ash's chocolate ice cream, and savored the taste.It was good.

Ash:What, nothing is there?

Misty:It was just someone with a funky hairstyle.

Ash:Okay whatevers.

Now Ash started to look at Misty's ice cream, looked real yummy, white as snow.Ash stared out at the window.

Ash:Is that Brock over there?

Misty:Where?

Ash attempted to take a scoop but Misty knew too well of that trick.She moved her plastic cup just a bit a way cause Ash to miss.

Misty:I don't see him.Where is he?

Ash:He's right there!

Ash made another attempt, but Misty moved it away again, he started to get frustrated.He tried again, missed, and one more time missed.Fifth attempt he missed and looked at Misty who was staring at him only inches away from his face.It felt like an Arbok doing glare but this wasn't as bad.

Misty:Aha!Trying to steal some ice cream off me huh!Ain't gonna work!

Ash:I wanted to try some of your vanilla.

Misty:And what, call it scrawny vanilla?I know your trick Ash.Don't even try.

Ash:Really!I just wanted a taste.

It took a second of a thought, then Misty lightened up, but barely.

Misty:Alright Ash, since you want to taste the best ice cream flavor in the world you would have to give me some of your ice cream too.

Ash:Okay.

Wow, a surprise, he actually accepted.Misty gave a moment thought, what could be wrong with sharing some ice cream, maybe to make a swirl.Chocolate and Vanilla go well together.They scooped from each others bowls and mixed into their own.They ate away and loved that taste.Brock later returned with ice cream in his hair and sad lonely look.

Misty:Dumped again.

Ash:Must be.

Brock:Oh well.Maybe she had a hard day.I'll try again tomorrow.

Never quitting and never down, Brock bounces back and does a silly pose.

Brock:I will have Officer Jenny go out with me to the movies!

Then he turned and saw Nurse Joy ordering.

Brock:Or Nurse Joy!

He rushed over and started to talk to Nurse Joy.

Ash and Misty sighed.Ash put his elbows up and crashed his arms on the counter, but a limb hit a spoon with had a tiny bit of melted ice cream on it and it landed on Misty's leg.

Misty:Eeeeeewwwwwwwwwww!!

Ash:Oh sorry Misty.Lemme get that.

Ash took a napkin and started to wipe the ice cream off Misty's leg.It was near her knee but further closer to her thigh.She was a bit stunned and was blushing red with a blank expression on her face.

Ash:There ya go.Sorry about that.

Ash removed his hand and crumpled up the napkin.Misty turned away, she couldn't let Ash see her blushing, had to wait till it wore off.She grabbed her soda and started drinking and rubbing the plastic cup up against her face, complaining how hot it was.Ash didn't even notice, he wore a jacket and the temperature felt just fine.

Back outside the next thing was to find a place to stay, and since the Pokemon Center is a good choice for travelers with limited funds, and ofcourse Brock followed Nurse Joy all the way back from the diner.

Nurse Joy:Okay back to work.So what will it be today?

Brock:A date?

Nurse Joy:Other than social disasters.

Misty:How about pokemon recharge and a room for the night.

Nurse Joy: Alright, I got just one room available though.Would you three share it?

Misty:If that's the only room left I guess.

Nurse Joy: Here's your keys, just down this hall.

Ash:Thanks.

Once in the room, Brock was still with Nurse Joy, Ash and Misty unpacked their things and inspected the room.It was a nice one, a couch, a bedroom, some plant life, paintings of pokemon, a nice view, and even a TV.

Misty:This Pokemon center rooms are nice.No wonder there's only one left.

Ash:You can't beat the price.So Misty what are you going to do on our first day of off duty trainers?

Misty:Explore the mall and all their fashions and styles.Maybe get some new clothing and maybe even some new footwear, my feet are always left sore after traveling.

Ash:Well I'm heading down to the arcade for a while, it's been a while I've played video games!

Misty:Suit yourself.Well see ya, I'm off to be in fashion!

Ash:Watch out galactic phantoms, Ash Ketchum is here!

The two went their own ways and Brock did what he wanted to do, flirt with all the girls around.

An hour has passed and shopping alone got boring for Misty.It would have been better if she were with someone, someone like Ash.She wouldn't mind the complaining, she gotten use to Ash's nagging since last year.She sighed and swung her shopping bag around.

Misty:Wish Ash was here.Maybe I'd get him something too, better than that stinky black shirt of his.

At that same moment Ash had just beaten the game and didn't find the ending too amusing.He sat down on one of the chairs to rest and take a break.He wished he had someone to watch him play, maybe say that he was being overly too maniac over some video games.He took his cap of and wiped the sweat off.Then he thought about Misty.About how much fun she must be having out in the mall shopping for her clothing and other things.

Ash:Misty must be having fun.I would join to but I hate shopping.Well I guess I'll go do something else for the next hour or so.

And Ash left the arcade and headed out.

Misty who sat down at the mall thought to herself of how much Ash was really fun to be with even though he would complain all the time.

Misty:I miss the noise.It's too quiet here.Well, what can I do?

Misty looked up at a poster.It was for Grace City's Spa, a perfect place to get your mind of everything and get a wonderful massage.It appealed to Misty and she never had a massage before, well not at a spa, so she decided to give it a try for the rest of the afternoon.

Ash was indoors talking to someone in an office.

Man:So you say you need the extra money huh kid.

Ash:Well yeah.I've just remembered I owe a friend a new bike and I should earn some money.

Man:I can't hire without any qualification kid.Those Gym badges are good for pokemon league, but not here.

Ash:Couldn't you give me some sorta job, it'll only be for a day or two, just so I can earn some extra cash.I've been saving up money to buy a bike and this will really help a lot.

Man:Well alright kid.Ya got to me.I'll pay you fifty dollars if you just . . .

Ash:Fifty whole dollars, I'll do anything sir!

Misty arrived at the Grace City Spa and entered.It was a nice environment, kinda like a pokemon center but with more rooms.She checked in at the front desk and paid for a days visit.She was given a list of what she could do at the spa, and she quickly headed in for the Jacuzzi and after, a nice massage.Arriving at one of the changing rooms Misty placed her stuff down, stored it in a locker, and took her clothes off.She got into a towel that was provided in that room and headed into the next room, where the Jacuzzi was.It was a private Jacuzzi and she went in and relaxed at the hot steamy water. She let out a sigh of relief and leaned her head at the edge of the Jacuzzi.It was very relaxing and very comforting.It was just what she needed after a very long journey.She wish she could have this at every city but it didn't exactly fit in her budget, though she could enjoy having this maybe once an awhile, seeing how good it felt.Quiet music played as Misty sat down with her head just above the water.She didn't care much for the music, though her mind started to drift.She thought of how good it felt being in bubbly warm soothing water, of how strenuous her journey had been.Her feet were always sore and her body aching from always moving.One thought lead to another and one thought lead to Ash.She thought of Ash, silly boy, shorter than her, but not that short, spiky hat hairstyle with a jacket that he never seems to take off and the same old black shirt and denim jeans.She was glad to buy him something more fashionable, a blue collared shirt that could actually make him look handsome. Or was it that he was already handsome and the shirt would make him handsomer.Misty couldn't decided and often wonder why she thought of it.Her mind continued to drift, and then she thought of far more intimate thoughts of Ash.

Misty:How would Ash react if I kissed him?Probably scared silly, spitting around, and acting as if someone just cut his head off.That would be funny to see, even worth the kiss.But what if he liked the kiss?Then I guess he might like me.Ash.Ash.Why am I thinking of Ash?And kissing Ash too?Maybe I should get out of this water and get to my massage.That music is putting weird thoughts in my mind.

Misty climbed out of the Jacuzzi and dried herself.She wrapped the towel around her and another towel for her hair.She walked back into her changing room, took a brush from her things, and combed her hair a bit, always no tangles and looking very shinny from the steam.She admired how it shinned; maybe shine even more in the sun.Well now it was time for a nice massage.It was in the next room, a brief travel and Misty checked her list.It said to just lie down on the massaging table, push a button, and patiently wait for a massager to come in.She did what it said and pushed the button as she was set.Unfortunately she neglected to see the out of order sign outside on the door, it'll be a while till someone enters.

Ash was in a weird blue uniform; he went around collecting towel from one room to another.He was assigned laundry detail and it didn't seem to hard of a labor, just boring, but a little boring work is worth buying Misty that bike that he owed her.He entered one room and saw a lady lying down on a table with her head down reading a book.

Lady:Oh it took you long enough.

The lady didn't look up but continued reading.Her voice sounded oddly familiar but it was a bit low.

Lady:Well I'm ready for my massage.

Ash stood there and thought of what to do.

Ash:Um sorry, but . . .

The lady must've been very impatient; she started to yell but didn't lose her place on the book.

Lady:I came here for a massage and I'm here to get one!Got it!

Ash:All right, sure no problem.

The saying stuck to his mind, "the customer is always right" and if he planned on getting paid for this he had to live by the rules.He placed the towels he collected down and walked over to the lady.She has a nice fine body, a bit skinny but nice; she's in her young teen years with shinny orange hair, shoulder length.Ash cracked his fingers and stretched, he saw a bottle of massaging oil and decided to use it.It felt warm on touch and very slippery, he rubbed his hands with it and then proceeded to give the lady a massage.He never done it before so he would try something simple, the basic rub, no one could go wrong that.He started to rub around the shoulder area first, giving them hard pushes and touches.The lady sighed out a bit, she was obviously enjoying it, so Ash thought he must've been doing something right, so he continued.He remembered seeing one time where the rubs would go in circular motions, so he did that.He felt that hard tense muscle starting to soften up; he concluded that this girl must've been a bit tense and now starting to relax.

Lady:Hey that's pretty good.I like that.

Ash:Really?Thanks.

Lady:This is my first massage and this feels really great!

Ash:Really?Cool, my first time giving a massage too.

Lady:Oh, you seemed to be doing a good job for a beginner.

His voice sounded very familiar, a kinda low but also high voice, and it sounded terribly silly a bit.She knew she heard it before but it's like she heard that voice everywhere.

Ash:As long as you're feeling good Miss.

Misty:My name is Misty.And your name is?

Ash:Wah!Misty!!

Shock, there was jolts spreading all around and Pikachu wasn't around, but Pikachu wouldn't be able to match the jolts that hit both Ash and Misty.

Sametime:What are you doing here?

Ash:Misty um . . . oohh umm . . .

Misty:Ash!!What do you think you're doing!!

Misty was covering herself up with whatever towel she could, which was the only thing she was practically wearing.

Ash:I dunno I dunno, I forget, waaah!!

Misty:Ash!!!What the heck are you doing in here!!

Ash:I . . . I . . . I

Misty:Answer now or I WILL kill you.

Ash:Well I . . . I was earning some extra cash!

Misty:Extra cash?What for, why didn't you just ask me?I would have loaned you the money!

Ash:It was for your . . . your bike Misty!I'm sorry, I'll go now, forget this whole thing happen.

Just Ash was about to leave when Misty reached for his hand and stopped him from leaving.

Ash:Please don't kill me Misty, I'm sorry.I really mean it!

Misty:Ash.I'm not going to kill you.I'm not even gonna hit you.I didn't know you were earning money to buy me my bike.

Ash:Well, I've been saving up since the day I broke it.Every bit I can save I do so I can buy you a bike.

Misty:Well I . . . I don't know what to say Ash but . . . thank you.

Ash:I didn't get your bike yet so I dunno why you're thanking me.

Misty:Well, I'm thanking you for caring about my bike and also . . .

Misty hesitated a bit but she got the words out.

Misty:For the massage.

Ash:Really?It was that good?

Misty:Yeah.And I was thinking.Well if you could . . . continue.I did pay this spa to get a massage and I want my money's worth!

Ash:Well, okay so um, where do I go from here on?

Misty laid back on the table and looked at the confused and blushing red Ash.She was red herself and she knew it, but she contained it.

Misty:You're the massager; you're supposed to know!

Ash:I guess.Well you just rest there while I do the work.

Misty:I am supposed to lie here.

Ash:Oh.Okay well just keep doing what your doing while I give you a massage.Now lesse . . .

Misty:I know it's not my place for anything or knowing anything but; maybe you should lower the towel on my back a bit so you could actually touch my back.

That took a lot of courage to say, she was ready to tremble from nervousness but she tried her best not to let it get the best of her.Ash lowered the towel a bit, revealing lightly, his hands trembled, and he couldn't help feeling absolutely embarrassed and also nervous through out the whole thing.It was just her back but the fact it was Misty's made him feel all jittery.A massage, he calmed his hand and did his best to rub like he use to, but the feeling was lost and he wasn't motivated enough.He rubbed very lightly, not like before, he was worried he might do something wrong.

Misty:Ash!I said a massage not a light touch.

Ash:Sorry.

It continued a bit, Ash added more force but hardly any.And Misty started becoming impatient with him.He knew how he rubbed her before he realizes it was her, that's the way she wanted it.

Misty:Ash, you're not getting anywhere.Here let me show you.

Misty pulled the towel back up and forced Ash to lie down.It was embarrassing for her but she could stand it if she could tell Ash to massage her same way again.She reached under Ash's uniform and started to rub his back the same way he used to.Ash admitted it felt good and very nice.He totally forgot what he was supposed to do but just enjoyed the rub, until it was over.

Misty:There ya got it.Like that, now on me alright.

Ash:Okay.

Misty laid back down and Ash went back to moving the towel to see Misty's exposed back.He started to feel and rub around again, this time the way Misty showed him.He loosened up a bit and went to massaging her like before, and Misty enjoyed it very much.Ash reached for her shoulders and rubbed her tense muscle relax.He traveled down and rubbed his way, occasionally refilling his hands with the oil.After a relaxing time with the massage Misty didn't want it to end, and the rubbing areas were getting lower every minute.Ash hesitated a bit, it was far to low as it was, a few more inches and he would be touching her rear.It was a ticklish feeling having him be near her hips and she started to giggle a bit.She wouldn't have mine if Ash went lower, but maybe, they'll save that for another day, in the future, Ashy would be a bit overwhelmed.

Misty:Okay Ash.I feel great.Thanks a lot.

Misty sat up on the table and smiled.Ash blushed and scratched the back of his head.Misty walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek for a nice job.Misty walked out and right before closing the door gave Ash a wink.Ash just stood there and touched the side of his cheek where Misty kissed.He brought his fingers to his lips and kissed them.He started to feel something special for Misty, and it was emerging out of him rapidly.

Misty got dressed and walked back to the room.Ash was still there, collecting the towels and counting them.

Misty:So when are you going to be done with work?

Ash:Well, all I have to do is collect all the towels in all the rooms, dump it in the laundry room and that's it.

Misty:Okay, can I join you?

Ash:Sure.

Ash and Misty walked from room to room collecting towels, and chatting the whole way.It was a fun conversation about the massage and the ice cream.They talked about Brock endlessly, and how Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny looked the same in each town.Also Ash talked about Prof. Oak and about Gary.He made a lot of wise cracks and taunts about Gary and Misty laughed at all of them.He also talked about his mom and how cool she was and all; Misty commented she must be a great mother.Misty talked about her sisters and how they got along.Her sisters were much more into looking beautiful and stuff though she liked that groom herself up too but she rather be a pokemon trainer than just be a sideshow.She spoke about how she loved to paint and surf.Just when the conversation started to get really nice, Misty and Ash started rubbing and lightly striking each other's hands.Until one moment, where they hit it at the same time, they locked hands and were holding hands down the hall.They shared the moment together realizing what they done.Holding hands, they did that before, but it was always a reason, to make sure not to get lost in the fog or any other excuse, but now, holding hands without a cause but one, cause they wanted to.

The tasks were done and all the towels collected.At one of the changing rooms Ash changed back to his normal clothes but Misty showed him the shirt she bought him, so he decided to wear that instead.Misty said it was a good look on him and Ash admitted it was great fit and nice look, he could get use to it.Misty reached in her bag and pulled out a giant brush, gel, and hairspray.She fixed Ash's hair up and he looked like a very handsome gentleman.Misty ran to the next room and changed her clothes too; she was wearing a blouse that she bought.It was a blue blouse with small water drops like designs on it.She let her hair down and also added some of her own gel and hairspray.Ash was stunned how well she looked and both complimented each other.Hand in hand they left together, out of the spa, as if they've became totally new people.

They arrived at the pokemon center around evening time.They took a nice long walk in the park and wanted to spend more time to talk about anything.To the pidgeys around them to the beautiful weather and to how great each other looked.At the center they sat at the lobby talking more, holding hands and having a great time.They saw Brock enter the center holding a bunch of flowers and presenting them to nurse joy.

Brock:These flowers are for you Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy:Why thank you Brock.I know, I'll give them to the little children who are waiting for their pokemon to heal, that should cheer them up.

Brock:But, those flowers are for you!

Nurse Joy:Well I don't really need flowers.These children here need more cheering up anyway.

Brock hung his head low and walk to sit down.He sat directly across from Misty and Ash.

Ash:Another tough dump eh Brock.

Brock:Excuse me do I know you?

Ash:Wa!It's me!

Brock:Me who.

Misty:Brock it's us!

Brock:Us who?I don't know who you are.

Misty:Brock you idiot its us, Ash and Misty.

Brock:What?

Brock rubbed his eyes (what eyes) and took another look.(maybe if he opened them a bit more he would notice.)In further examination they did look like Ash and Misty.Ash did his pose and Misty was holding her mallet.It is Ash and Misty!

Brock:What?Wow, you guys look different!

Misty:Yeah so.

Brock:You too look like, actually normal.

Ash:Thanks Brock, I think.

Brock:Wow, so when did this happen.

Misty:Our secret Brock.Our little secret.

Brock:Is there anything else I missed?

Misty:Well, this.

With that last word Misty turned Ash's head towards her with her hand.She started to approach his face and he started moving himself; their eyes closing, their lips parting, and then a kiss.

Brock's mouth hung low and he nearly fell of the chair.It was something a bit shocking and Pikachu was still wasn't around . . . in fact where was he?

Pikachu was at the diner where he returned to make good use of his brand new "charge card".Pika-express.Don't leave home without Pika!


End file.
